The invention is directed to a method and to a circuit arrangement for editing slanting characters, particularly handwritten characters.
The classifiers utilized in machine character recognition generally only supply satisfactory results when th characters to be recognized meet certain minimum demands in terms of shape and size. The characters must not be excessively broad and excessively high because they otherwise do not fit into the prescribed scanning window. Moreover, the characters must not have an excessive slant because the classifier may be distributed by character parts from adjoining, neighboring characters. Meeting these demands presents considerable problems, particularly given handwritten characters, because character slanting both toward the left as well as toward the right, with a degree of slant that is greatly different in part due to the different writing posture, must be accommodated.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a method and a circuit arrangement for automatic character recognition such that a high reading reliability is guaranteed even for slanting characters, for example italic script or block printing with different degrees of character slant.